


Weird is better

by ItzDaKitKatLife



Category: Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Artsy reader, Big!Sans, F/M, I'm sorry guys but this is now a thing, Multi, Oh god I blushed the whole time writing this, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plushysins inspired, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, but still, okay I'm not sorry, precious cinnamonroll, shy reader, so precious, this was so fun, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzDaKitKatLife/pseuds/ItzDaKitKatLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader-chan (You) switches Universities to start a new life, finding theirselves at Ebott University. <br/>Life has their up's and down's I'm sure you know!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh gosh, where do I begin?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PlushyRobot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushyRobot/gifts).



> I know, I know... Don't worry- I got this! This story has been in my head for too long so it's about time I wrote it!!! o uo

You were just moving here to live at the dorms at Ebott University, and you were already feeling overwhelmed from the immensity of all the people walking around you from each and every way. This campus was huge and widely known not only for it's diverse classes but also the actual residents.

It was also known for the monsters that lived here.

As you looked over the old brick and cement walls that loomed insane amounts of feet above, windows lining around every floor making the building beautiful but yet intimidating.

You gulp and take one step at a time, dragging your (F/C) extra large suitcase and overly used over the years art messenger bag. The thing was your pride and joy, only being held by multi colored and designed duct tape- which also being your best friend in a time of need. Duct tape fixes almost anything..! Just not your sketch paper if they rip- unless you were using markers- but even that was a game loss...

You heave out a sigh and walk into the doors and go up to the front desk. There sat a woman with her graying hair up-do in a tight bun. Her features slightly wrinkled from the stress she probably handles in a day.  
She noticed your presence and looked up, her brown eyes taking in your luggage and lightly sweating face from exertion, "Can I help you dear?" 

"Ah! Y-yes, please- I am the new transfer student from Washington..? I don't know where I'm going..." You pulled out the slip and slide it on her desk. Her nicely manicured hands swept it easily off the marble and her eyes sweeping over it with the speed of a NASCAR racer.

"Oh! Hello! Oh goodness- where are my manners? I'm so happy to see that you've come to join us! Steven- or Mr.Barnabus- the head of the school told me that you were coming, I apologize. Welcome to Ebott Miss (L/N)."

She held out her hand as you both shake as you nod your head, "No worries Miss. I'll be fine. I just want to get to my room and settle in finally." Some of your (H/C) hair falls in front of your face and you huff out a breath to get it out of the way.

"Oh yes, I think I have a student in mind who could show you around and help you get your schedule and other things... Hmm..." 

Just then you hear some thing clutter to the ground and you turn and see a large... skeleton...?   
He dropped a few books that were already stacked up pretty high, "Mrs.Dielah I could show her around!!!" 

You rush over to the skeleton, his face was covered by the books still in his gloved hands, tilting and shaking slightly but still managing to stay up.

"Sans! Yes, thank you. First you should finish the task you have though. Why did you carry so much?" She sounded quite amused but you picked up the books that have fallen and took some off of load.

"Thank you Miss!" He sounded so cheerful it made you smile. 

"Anytime." These books were pretty heavy so you waited for him to lead the way.

He gasped and danced on his toes slightly, "Yay!! Another human on campus!!! I'm so excited!" He led the way quickly and you followed suit after confirming your things safe at the front desk.

"My name is Sans! Sans the magnificent skeleton! I'm glad you came to this University human, we don't have many yet- but we are getting there! It's so nice to see so many new people." He let out a cute chuckle and soon you see the doors to a library.  
He used the butt of his sneakers on the handicap button and the doors opened graciously. He had to duck slightly and it made you do a small giggle.

"What's so funny? I wanna know!" Curiosity brimming through his voice so much, you couldn't help but giggle slightly more, "Hehe, I like your laugh human!" He set the books down on a counter and once he turned you about almost dropped your books as your face went red.

 _He's HUGE! And that look on his face..! Oh goodness what do I say?! He's staring at me waiting for an answer..!_

"What's your name?" He side grinned and held out his hand.

You snapped out of your gaze on his face and took his hand, your own (E/C) orbs meeting his brightly glowing blue pupils, "I'm (Y/N). It's nice to meet you Sans. Sorry- I've never seen a monster in real life before- well- until now."

He sheepishly scratched the back of his skull with a chuckle escaping him, "It's okay (Y/N)- I don't mind it at all really. You're not the first human I've met though- but it's still an awesome feeling to meet a nice one like you!" He spread his arms wide, his face filled with mirth.  
After a few seconds though it dawned on him, complete surprise hitting him like a slap in the face. Eyes going wide and his mouth dropping, "Oh my gosh! I gotta show you around! Come on! You'll love it here!" He grabs your hand. His whole hand seeming to engulf your small ones in hard heat covered in blue gloves. 

Your inner nerd racing faster than your legs wondering how his body retained heat and how he saw things and let alone thinking of how he had a brain inside his cranium to send signals to help him move his body- Oh lordy how does his body even move without the sinews of muscles and tendons?!? Oh we're here.

Before you knew it, you were back into the receptionist office and the lady smiled at you and Sans.

Sans let go of your hand as he and you were slightly out of breath, "We're back and ready for action Mrs.Dielah!" He pulled his elbows close to his chest- his fists up and knees slightly bent.

Oh my gosh...

You swore he had straight determination in his eyes as they were in the shape of stars, "I won't let you down I promise!"

She chuckled, "Oh Sans, seeing you always makes my days so much easier to go through- thank you. I believe in you too. Here's your schedule Miss (L/N)."

"Thank you." You smiled sweetly and grabbed your suit case. Before you could grab your art bag, you see Sans pick it up, "Careful with that one okay? That's my pride and joy holding all my goodies." You smiled and he held it with both hands with another look of determination, his lips pulled tight as his eyes burned bright.

"Always!" His usual grin taking place again as he turned around and led the way, "AND OFF WE GO!" He pointed out ahead of himself happily and you couldn't help but feel his mood rub off on you as you smile and agree with a small blush on your face.

_So precious!_


	2. So many new faces, oh wait I'm the new face...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone! My internet went out yesterday when I got home but it's better now ; w ;

He led the way happily on through, pointing to different areas that seemed to make your jaw drop.

He then slowed down next to you and you couldn't help but to compliment him on his eye contact when he spoke in your head, "If you want, I could help you find your classes tomorrow too. It's pretty big here so I wouldn't want you to get lost. Don't be afraid to ask for help." He smiled really wide as soft giggles escaped him.

"Thank you Sans, I really appreciate it." The sun was high up and enveloping the air in a hot humidity, "Is there any way that I could drop my stuff off at the dorms and then we could continue with the tour?" 

His eyes lightened up in surprise, "Wowzers! I totally forgot about that- I'm so sorry!" His face turned a hue of blue in embarrassment.

You only chuckled to his reaction, "It's fine, it's my first day- so I'm not too worried about it. Plus I'm sure you feel great taking a small break like this from class?" 

"Nah, I just got it done early." He shrugs and readjusts his grip on your bag, "Nothing like a good helper when you get the important work done first! I like to help around, makes me feel so happy to just see the smiles like yours. That's enough for me to make my day."

You couldn't help but sigh happily to the thought, people like him were always so nice to come by... Rare, but soothing, "It's nice to meet someone like you. Thank you. It's comforting to know that there's someone trying to not take advantage of you like how the world is now and days- so thank you."

He paused in moving and you turn around to look at him and what you saw seemed to baffle you, he had small little tears dotting on the corners of his eyes with a smile and sniffled, "T-thank you (Y/N)! That's so nice of you to say... But it also makes me so sad that you think the world is like that too. I don't know what to feel- like a mix of overjoyed and sadness- but yet at the same time so happy because I hope you never feel that way again..!"

Before you could even think of what to say, you blurted it out, "Maybe we could be friends then?" You blushed to your bluntness but even more when his face lit up and a huge grin spread across his face.

"YES! Oh gosh! Yes please! Oh I can't wait for you to meet everyone and I'm so excited that we can be friends oh man that means we can study together and be totally cool together and like act like a cool kid in our own way oh gosh! WOWZERS! I'm your first friend here! I'm so happy that you want me as your friend!!!" He was talking so fast you barely understood most of it other than the end and nodded.

"I'm happy too."

He walked with a new founded happy step to his walk, smiling bigger than before as you followed, "Hey! You might just be my friends' new roommate! She's been waiting for a new person to move in and said they found someone- maybe that someone is you?! Oh gosh, I hope so! She's really awesome. I'm sure you two will get along great! Her girlfriend is my study buddy so we see each other a lot."

"Do we have any classes together?" You peeked at your schedule and passed it to him.

He carefully took it as he gently put your bag over his shoulder, "Hmmm, let's see... Not that I see. So you're here for the arts huh? Wowzers that's awesome! You gotta show me one day what you can do!" He giggled lightly as he resumed his reading, "Trig... We have the same Bio class but mine is a different time. Ooh, you play music too? That's pretty cool!" He sighed and slumped his shoulders, "Darn it. Well, we-" He gasped quite audibly his eyes catching your last class, "WE HAVE ASTRONOMY TOGETHER!!! Yes! We have at least one class!!" He jumped up and down a few times with a big smile, "I'm so glad to know you like space! It's so amazing- so full of so many opportunities of different life and new beginnings! Oh this is going to be a awesome year!"

You reached into your pocket with a small giggle to his reaction, "I'm glad to hear- space is beautiful. Like the universes' song.~" You pull out your pack of gum and take out two pieces, offering him both.

"Thanks! My brother gives me a lot of these!" He graciously takes them and unwraps them, throwing them into his mouth one by one and you followed suit with your own two you pulled out. 

You looked at him with perplexed expression, "You have a brother?" 

Skeletons procreated?

"Yeah! He's super cool!" His eyes formed stars and heat rushed to your face as a giddiness rushed through your body seeing it, "His name is Papyrus, and he's the only and BEST brother I could ever have, I feel so lucky to have him in my life!" He snickered and continued to chew his gum.

"You're so silly Sans." You couldn't help but smile to your comment,it was an understatement for the big goofball.

He gave you an assuring smile and soon you were both in front of another huge building, bigger than the front office too, "These are the dorms! I'll wait out here for you since I can't go inside since I don't live on the campus..." He sounded a little down but handed you your bag.

"You don't live on campus?" You take the bag from him and slide it on easily over your head and put your arm through.

He waved a hand sheepishly, "Nah, my brother and I live down the street though! You should come over when we have movie nights! It's super fun- I promise!" 

"Sure, I'm down with it." You smiled and went inside, you here him holler, 'I'll be right here when you come back!' before the door closes.

So precious!~

You head up the stairs with ease until you got to the fourth flight of steps, feeling tired enough. You dig out a key that you were given in the mail and looked at the number again, 'Almost there, 2 more flights to go.'

A silver piece on the key ring in bold black letters saying '68'.

You were quite out of breath once you get up there but felt quite proud of yourself getting through your work out for the day.  
Keeping a mental note never to forget anything in your room so you don't have to do it more than you have too.

You sigh as you pass the doors, they were all littered with random decorations or painted in different ways that left you 'ooh'ing and 'ahh'ing in your head as you oogled.  
You then come up to door 68.

It's was a plain white door, silver numbers matching your key ring. You grasp the key ring and put it in, turning it to unlock.

You find out the room is definitely occupied by the made bed that first met your eyes. Black comforters lazily put over and two white pillows messily put on top.

 _She must've been in a hurry..._

You hear a bell ring in a door bell tone and walk inside and closed the door behind you. 

_Feels so weird coming into a place you know someone lives in that you don't know yet..._

A heavy gulp sounded as you did so and placed your bag on the bare bed separated by a single wall to the other bed, rolling your suit case by the night stand that stood next to it. 

You hear the front door slam open and heavy thudding of foot steps come in, "Who's in here?!"

You poke your head out from behind the wall and wave cautiously, "Hey, I just moved in...?"

She was a short dinosaur looking monster, her front teeth slightly pointing out as a hand of hers came up and covered the front of her mouth as she gasped, "OH! I'm so sorry! Gumball down stairs told me about you- I should've known! The name's Alphys!" She had a large grin stretched upon her face as she came over to you and held out her hand.

You took it and HOLY CRAP HER GRIP IS HARD.

You tried your best not to wince, and you're sure she noticed due to the sly grin splitting her face now, "You seem alright to me pal!" She slapped your back after letting go of your hand and howled with laughter. She turned around and went to her abandoned bag on her desk, switching out books for different ones on a table you missed to notice. It held a good amount of different text books and what seemed like anime...? Anyways- it was pretty nice to see the.... action figures- also on the table. What a diversity of things- she's pretty cool. You nodded to your thoughts and turned to your bed, seeming to spread out what ever you had and left it for later, right now you gotta go back to Sans since he's waiting for you.

"It was nice meeting you Alphys! I'll be back later- Sans said he would show me around."

"Okay, see you later." She waved slightly and went back to her bag as you closed the door and headed down. 

Once you get out of the door you see a few girls chatting it up with Sans as he was sitting on the bricks lining the garden next to the couple of steps from the dorms' front door.

They were giggling and seemed like they were having such a good time, you walked over to them slowly as your heart beat quickened with every step. Nervousness building up a wall you knew too well from just social anxiety.

Sans turned his head, seeing your movement at the door and his face beamed with happiness, "Hey! Glad you're back! Did you get to meet Alphys?" 

You nodded and smiled lightly, "She's pretty cool- just like you said."

"I'm glad you guys got to meet- and even better got along! That means all you have to do is meet my bro and you're all green on coming over for movie night!" He raised his arms in a 'yay', one of the girls whined.

"Is that why we can't go to movie nights?"  
"You're brother doesn't really like us..!"   
"Yeah he's always so intimidating..."

You gulped, _is he scary?_

"Awuh shucks, he's just picky on who comes over." He waved at them sheepishly and a nervous grin, "But he's the boss man! Who comes is who does. Sorry ladies."

Some of them whined or giggled at the big goofball in return.

"Ladies, this is (Y/N), she's super cool and now attends here! She's taking up in the art classes." 

One of the girls who had a brown hair and coal like eyes looked over at you, her body was a thin figure with black tight jeans and brown boots with a grey tank top and brown cardigan. A black beanie with a few pins decorating on the side. She gave a side grin, "Hey there, my name is Allyah. I'm doing the same. What classes do you have?"

Sans passed you your schedule, "Sorry, I forgot to give it back ehehe." 

You smiled and took it from him, "Well I have sculpting, art advanced, trig, bio and then symphony- also astronomy as my last class." You tucked the paper into your pocket after reading it out.

"That's cool, I have my first class with you, we're working on how to do the human body and muscle types now. It's pretty fun- but pretty difficult too." 

"Sounds good to me, I like it when there's a challenge in art, makes me feel so accomplished when I finish it." The other girls laughed and agreed with you and you blushed from your small moment, let alone the look on Sans face mixed with joy and astonishment.

The bell rang again and Sans stood, his skeletal body looming over all three of the women and you, you felt so tiny... 

"You ready to go?" Sans rocked on his sneakers slightly with a small grin on his face.

You nodded happily, "Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you thought in the comments or just leave a kudo! Your support is highly appreciated -hearts-

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought!


End file.
